Previous patient support apparatuses have a patient table and a support plate for supporting a patient. This support plate is supported in such a manner that it can be moved by a guide unit along a longitudinal extension of the patient support apparatus. The patient support apparatus also has a fastening unit for fastening a head coil unit to the support unit. The head coil unit here is fastened to a contact surface of the support unit.